Take me out to the ball game
by Naho Di
Summary: El lanzador ya tiró, en la pelota está insertada una oportunidad más; el bateador abanica, su oportunidad se dirige a la barda que separa la vida de la muerte. La jugada termina; pero el partido no. Después de todo, esto debe continuar hasta que se alce un ganador. A lo lejos, una niña canta dulcemente: llévame al juego de pelota. [AU]
1. Balk

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aviso: este fanfic está inspirado en el ending 39 de Naruto Shippuden; también toma detalles del anime Diamond no Ace.**

 **Agradecimientos a** **Kyrie Hawktem** **y a** **Andreea Maca** **por explicarme algunos detalles sobre el béisbol.**

 **Agradecimientos mayores a mi linda beta,** **Ashabi** **.**

 **Al final del capítulo hay un pequeño glosario sobre las palabras raras. Además, en mi perfil tengo una guía sobre este fic. Si aún así tienen problemas, pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa.**

* * *

Take me out to the ball game[1]

* * *

 **Capítilo 1**

 **Balk[2]**

 **././.**

 **Mundo ninja, final**

Sangre, olía a sangre. Él daba un paso; en el suelo sentía la viscosidad característica del líquido que externan las heridas. Podía sentir que eso mismo recorría su cuerpo.

Moría, pero no era el único.

Ellos también morían, ellos dos. De los cuatro, sólo quedaban ellos dos...

Tendidos en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada y el polvo en sus rostros, ponían todo de sí para alcanzarse; ponían todo de sí para tomar sus manos. Como siempre, una lucha interminable de cogerse del otro para no perderse.

—No, ellos no —susurró él—. No después de todo.

Trató de correr, trató de detener lo que sabía era inevitable. Su pierna izquierda estaba rota; no importó.

Cayó de bruces después de siete segundos. Ellos estaban a medio metro. Él la miraba; ella ya no podía mantener los párpados separados.

—No... Por favor, ¡llévame a mí! —suplicó al cielo, suplicó a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Ellos no eran los únicos que morían, no eran los únicos que se despedían del mundo. Él estaba presenciando el fin de los ninjas; mas había una sola cosa que lo absorbía: ellos morían. Había cientos de seres gimiendo, cientos de niños llamando débilmente a sus padres, cientos de heridos... Miles de muertos a su alrededor.

Pero eran ellos quienes no debían dejar el mundo.

Una lágrima cayó al suelo, sus labios sintieron el sabor de la sangre confundido con el de la tierra. Su mirada se nubló y su cabeza empezó a perderse.

Una figura plateada figuró en su mente, en su realidad ambigua. Su cabeza dolió más.

Escuchó su nombre salir de una voz que parecía estar lejana, escuchó la pregunta que emanaba esa luz, esa voz.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres; yo te ayudaré a cumplirlo.

Lo último que enfocó su mirada fue a esa pareja que no pudo sentirse una última vez.

Lo último que salió de su boca fue la razón por la cual su alma no pudo descansar.

—Así será. Tu destino y el mío será cumplir tu más anhelado deseo.

.

 **Japón, 2016**

Era el último día de vacaciones. Un pequeño grupo de personas estaban sentadas en unas viejas butacas de un campo de beísbol: veían el último partido de la temporada.

Una muchacha de cabello corto sostenía un bate con ambas manos; esperaba a que el lanzador[3] dejara de pensar si tiraría a primera base o al guante del receptor[4]. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los dedos.

El pitcher presentó, asintió una vez y lanzó.

Un sonido seco hizo un ligero eco.

—¡Strike out[5]! ¡Estás fuera! —gritó el umpire[6].

La chica de cabello corto dejó caer el bate y unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja.

—No te quejes, dejaste ir dos buenas, Sakura. —Le dijo uno de sus compañeros, también pitcher, al pasar a su lado para entregarle su guante. Luego se acomodó la gorra y caminó hacia el montículo.

—Cállate, Sasori —espetó ella previo a meter la mano a su guante—. Y así voy a asistir a la preparatoria Shinsuku. Seré el hazmerreír si logro entrar al equipo —farfulló entre dientes.

El partido continuó. Sasori era un jugador titular en la preparatoria en la que pronto Sakura estaría. Se llevaban dos años; aunque se conocían de tiempo atrás porque su madre solía darle clases de literatura al pequeño Sasori.

—No puedo fallar, no puedo fallar. —Se dijo Sakura medio segundo antes de que la bola rápida de Sasori fuera golpeada por el bateador en cuestión.

Era su momento de mostrarlo, de mostrar por qué era la segunda base preferida del equipo.

Sus spikes[7] dejaron marca en la tierra cuando derrapó un centímetro. Sus largas piernas se extendieron y su guante bajó el momento exacto para coger la pelota que iba a más de 90km/h. Su brazo mostró un perfectó ángulo de 110° antes de lanzar a primera base. El out era evidente.

Sonrió cuando escuchó los aplausos del público; así debería ser siempre.

Sakura conocía sus defectos; sabía que aunque era una barrera en segunda base, su bateo era deficiente.

—No pierdas la concentración, Sakura. —Le recordó el short stop[8], Shikamaru— Esto no ha terminado y vamos abajo por dos carreras.

—No tienes por qué decírmelo. Siempre estoy atenta —contestó, confiada.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, un home run[9] terminó por desanimar al equipo de Sakura. Entraron dos carreras más. Cinco minutos después de ello, el equipo contrario se alzó con una copa de segunda mano.

Sasori lanzó la gorra dentro del dugout[10] y se fue sin despedirse. Shikamaru invitó a sus compañeros a jugar una última vez en el Xbox de su casa y sólo Sakura se negó. Podía sentir la misma decepción de Sasori; ella sentía esa derrota no como algo del pitcher, sino de todo el equipo.

"De haber bateado esa vez podría haber levantado a mis amigos."

Caminando a un lado de su madre, escuchó los últimos planes para mudarse a Tokio. Ella había conseguido un cuarto a unas calles de la escuela; el apartamento pertenecía a un estudiante de universidad.

Por fortuna, la preparatoria Shinsuku había abandonado la regla sobre estudiantes que vivían juntos. Mientras los padres de ambos implicados estuvieran de acuerdo con aquello, no había de qué preocuparse.

Sakura dejó de ponerle atención cuando escuchó el apellido "Uchiha". Había escuchado algo sobre alguien con ese apellido; era un cátcher zurdo. Últimamente, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en el béisbol.

 **...**

Esa misma tarde, a un par de kilómetros de la preparatoria, un chico de la edad de Sakura hacía un ligero mohín.

—Shisui, yo soy tu primo. ¿Cómo puedes anteponer a una extraña sobre mí? ¡Yo necesito más esa habitación! —Le reclamó a un chico con rasgos similares a los suyos; él limpiaba uno de los libreros.

—Ella ya pagó el alquiler; lo siento, Sasuke. ¿No encontraste nada?

El aludido negó con la cabeza. El costo que pedían por un simple cuarto era suficiente para que Sasuke tirara la toalla. Sabía que debió preveer eso antes de hacer el examen para Shinsuku; pero estaba tan metido en sus números como jugador que no lo notó. Ahora tendría que levantarse dos horas y media antes de cada clase para llegar a la escuela. Pudo haber recordado a Shisui y ahorrarse dos horas de sueño.

Resopló, dándose por vencido. Su primo volteó a verlo y sonrió: Sasuke a veces simplemente tiraba el guante; también era así en los deportes. No era un chico que buscara salidas, era un muchacho que observaba a su alrededor y no sobre su cabeza... No de forma literal, claro: Sasuke destacaba por ser un buen cátcher. Su deseo era que algún equipo profesional lo contratara; aunque no había muchos buscadores de talentos disponibles en el país: habían salido hacia América para conseguir estrellas. Un jugador mexicano estaba destacando en el equipo de Rakuten: "El gigante de Mulegé"[11], le decían.

Sasuke no se intimidaba ante sujetos como él o como Eijun Sawamura[12], un pitcher local que subía de categoría a una alta velocidad. Sasuke confiaba en sí mismo; aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario.

—¿Podrás hacerlo, Sasuke?

—Obviamente, no puedo quedarme sin la preparatoria. El equipo de béisbol es de los más notados para los buscadores y podré abrirme grandes puertas con ello. —Volvió a resoplar— Sólo tendré que hacer una petición para los dormitorios del equipo.

Shisui rió.

—Primero tienes que entrar en el equipo, genio.

Sasuke apenas asintió. De repente, a su mente llegaron los nombres que tanto habían sonado en el verano. Había memorizado los nombres de cada uno de los miembros del equipo del año pasado; algunos aún no salían de la preparatoria, por lo que la pelea por un lugar sería colosal.

—Me tengo que ir. Aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas. —Se despidió con una cabezada. Shisui asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Suerte mañana!

—Ajá.

 **...**

El béisbol en Japón era como una droga, era como un oxígeno para gran parte de la población. Desde niños, los padres enseñaban a sus hijos a sostener un bate y a lanzar una bola. Los más obsesionados, los obligaban a jugar cada fin de semana, con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en su sueño ser un jugador profesional. Muchos eran los que obtenían ese anhelo; pocos eran los que conseguían que se convirtiera en realidad.

Había chicos como Uchiha Sasuke que nacían con una vista perfecta que le permitía adivinar las estrategias de los corredores cuando éstos estaban en una base; había personas como Haruno Sakura cuyo brazo era capaz de hacer una jugada en menos tiempo del que el umpire dijera: "fuera".

Asimismo, había soñadores que aunque no eran malos, no destacaban como los demás. Nara Shikamaru era uno de ellos: solía jugar cada fin de semana y en realidad era eso lo que hacía entretenida su aburrida vida. Como parador en corto era bueno y como bateador, efectivo; mas no tenía grandes rasgos que llamaran la atención de alguien.

Sin embargo, entrenando cada noche y cada madrugada, un joven rubio deseaba tal vez más que Sasuke el convertirse en jugador profesional. La mayor parte del tiempo fallaba en la caja de bateo; empero su brazo era eficaz. No tenía sólo un estilo y era eso lo que ponía nervioso al equipo contrario; además de que su confianza en cualquier situación solía contagiarse en sus compañeros. "El segundo Sawamura", le llamaban.

Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto.

 **...**

Esa noche, en punto de las ocho, Sakura Haruno tocó el timbre del apartamento que compartiría con un Uchiha. Shisui le abrió, le ayudó con su equipaje y le invitó un par de huevos revueltos. Notó la maleta beisbolera de Sakura y conversó con ella respecto al tema.

A las once con nueve, tres chicos durmieron con un mismo pensamiento consumiéndolos; no eran los nervios del primer día en la preparatoria, no eran los nervios de los nuevos amigos que tendrían, no eran las materias que los harían reventar de miedo al final de cada bloque: era la oportunidad de pertenecer al mejor equipo preparatoriano de Tokyo. Los tres, con más ansiedad que miedo, durmieron con una muy leve sonrisa en los labios.

 **...**

La mañana siguiente fue fría, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sakura decidiera llevarse una bufanda. Shisui ya se había levantado y estaba preparando un café cuando ella entró a la pequeña cocina.

El apartamento de Shisui era amplio, mas no tanto como para no tropezar con los muebles del universitario. Tenía dos habitaciones chicas, dos armarios pequeños, un baño completo, una sala comedor, una terraza que daba a una angosta calle y una cocina en la que apenas cabía una estufa, un lavatrastes y un refrigerador. La alacena estaba sobre el lavatrastes y la licuadora encima de unas tablas de madera que el mismo Shisui había puesto a un lado de la primera.

A decir verdad, no era un sitio muy cómodo; pero cumplía con su función.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san.

—Buenos días, Sakura. —Le devolvió el saludo Shisui, sin llamarla de una forma tan formal como ella lo hacía. Sakura dejó escapar una risa: normalmente hubiera golpeado a quien le tomara esa confianza tan rápido; mas como se trataba de su casero... Prefería soportarlo— ¿Te gusta el café por la mañana?

—En realidad, no. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Uchiha-san? —inquirió al tiempo que sacaba unos tomates del refrigerador para cortarlos en cuadros.

—Claro. ¿No dormiste bien? ¿Hay un problema con la cama?

Sakura dejó de cortar el tomate cuando escuchó eso. Ese sujeto era demasiado amable.

—No, no; descuida. Lo que quería preguntarte era si tú jugabas béisbol. —Shisui la miró con cierta atención. Durante la cena, Shisui nunca mencionó nada de experiencia cuando Sakura le contó sus sueños sobre ese deporte; a él le parecía evidente que lo suyo no era el béisbol— Es que escuché algo este verano sobre un Uchiha que es cátcher y...

Shisui la interrumpió con su risa. Sakura cerró la boca y miró confundida a su interlocutor. Él se rascó el puente de la nariz antes de responder:

—Así que Sasuke se hizo de fama, me alegro por él.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Lo conoces?

—Es mi primo, es un buen chico. Y sí, es un grandioso cátcher; lo conocerás pronto. ¿Vas a intentar entrar al equipo de Shinsuku?

—¡Sí! —contestó con efusividad.

—Entonces lo verás. Luego los presentaré para que se hagan amigos. ¿Eres segunda base?

—Síp. Podremos ensayar tiros de robo[13]; aunque necesitaremos a un pitcher. Le diré a Sasori.

—¿Sasori? ¿El pitcher pelirrojo que perdió el campeonato contra Sawako?

Sakura enrojeció. Ese último partido le había costado la titularidad a su amigo; el entrenador lo había regresado al equipo de relevo y desde entonces Sasori había bajado su nivel.

—Sigue siendo bueno. Lo conozco bien.

Shisui no respondió. Así como en los estudios, si fallabas en un evento tan importante como un campeonato, prácticamente enterrabas tus oportunidades de crecer. Aunque él no supiera mucho de béisbol, el caso de Sasori había sido ventilado por redes sociales: una estrella que permitía un grand slam[14] en la última entrada, con dos carreras de ventaja, no podría triunfar.

 **...**

Shinsuku era una preparatoria grande, con grandes aspiraciones y grandes estudiantes. Se especializaba en las matemáticas y en los deportes; muchas veces porque combinaban ambas cosas. Los clubes reventaban en las inscripciones y los presidentes de cada club solían ser muy severos.

Sasuke venía de una familia que a pesar de ser de clase media, exigía bastante. Él era un chico aplicado, mas no era destacado en ninguna lista. Su poder radicaba en el juego, en la pelota. Sin importar cuánto quisieron erradicar ese sueño, su familia terminó por apoyar a Sasuke en su camino al béisbol.

No era una persona que soliera hacer amigos; incluso detestaba trabajar en equipo aun con la contradicción que el béisbol exigía. Pensaba que mientras hubiera un buen cátcher detrás del plato[15], el partido estaba asegurado.

Al terminar las clases, sin mirar a nadie ni percatarse de su compañero de la derecha, anduvo hasta encontrar los campos.

Sus ojos estaban entrenados para enfocar lo importante en cada escenario; esta vez no fue difícil mirar la larga fila de candidatos para el equipo de béisbol. Detrás de ellos, dentro del campo, entrenaba el equipo de la preparatoria. Suspiró con pesadez.

Trató de ubicar a los que parecían un riesgo para su puesto; pero a decir verdad, todos lucían patéticos.

Esperó unos diez minutos hasta que escuchó una discusión que nadie en la fila pudo ignorar:

—¿Por qué una chica tan delgada como tú querría estar en un equipo masculino? —espetó un chico rubio de coleta. Tenía una paleta en la boca y el uniforme blanco del equipo.

Le hablaba a una estudiante de cabello rosa y jeans.

—Porque quiero jugar, eso es evidente —respondió ella antes de enfocarse en el hombre frente a ella: el entrenador.

Sasuke asomó un poco más la cabeza para observar lo sucedido. Antes había tenido compañeras en los juegos y algunas tenían sorpresas que ni siquiera él podía preveer. No obstante, nunca supo de alguna que llevara su sueño tan lejos.

—¿Por qué quieres jugar... Sakura? —preguntó el entrenador, su voz era tan gruesa como sus cejas.

—Siempre he jugado en la segunda base y no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Además, éste es conocido como el mejor equipo preparatoriano y quiero pertenecer a él. Soy lo suficientemente buena como para conseguirlo. —dijo la aludida con las manos apretadas.

—¡Eso es tener el fuego de la juventud ardiendo como cinco soles! —exclamó el hombre, sonriéndole.

—Pero la preparatoria Shinsuku nunca ha aceptado a una mujer —alegó otro chico, de ojos grises. Parecía que el equipo había dejado de entrenar sólo por ese pequeño espectáculo que la tal Sakura había dejado.

—¡Siempre hay una primera vez! —respondió una voz igual de efusiva que la del entrenador. Desafortunadamente, estaba justo detrás de Sasuke, quien hizo un gesto de molestia— ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Demuéstrales de qué estás hecha!

—Cállate, idiota. Ella no tomará mi lugar —espetó el rubio de coleta.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Anda, Sakura-chan, ve al campo y muéstrales!

—¿Un juego de prueba? —preguntó Gai, el entrenador. De inmediato se levantó de esa silla de plástico y con los papeles de inscripción a la prueba esparcidos en el césped, alzó el brazo— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a hacer unas jugadas! ¡Necesito un pitcher y un cátcher justo ahora!

—¡Yo soy pitcher! —gritaron varias voces.

—¡Yo soy cátcher! —clamaron otros.

—¡Se enfrentarán a Sasori, Sai y Deidara, nuestros titulares del año pasado!

—¿Qué? —inquirió Sasori, desde el dugout. Cuando gran parte del equipo perdió el interés en el entrenamiento, él simplemente había ido a tomar agua. No había querido que lo metieran en ese embrollo.

De inmediato, gran parte de las voces se apagaron. Los murmullos acerca de los logros de los tres mencionados aparecieron.

Sasuke lo adivinó: quienes ganaran permanecerían en el equipo y en el titular.

El todo por el todo.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy el cátcher que aceptará el reto —dijo sin miedo. Podía derrotarlos.

—¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, seré el pitcher de Sasuke! ¡Demostraremos que somos los mejores, dattebayo!

Sakura se congeló. Esos dos chicos que habían salido de la fila a propósito, que estaban arriesgando su lugar, eran quienes la colgarían o la salvarían.

... Uchiha Sasuke... Era él...

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vayan a cambiarse y comiencen! —gritó el entrenador.

Los rumores corrieron, las gradas se llenaron. Los tres de Shinsuku calentaron durante siete minutos, los novatos apenas lo hicieron tres. Sus uniformes eran distintos, pero su propósito era el mismo.

Cuando Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto ingresaron de nuevo al campo, notaron que las nueve posiciones estaban ocupadas. Aunque sólo fueran tres los que estarían a prueba, el entrenador no podía dejar de lado las otras seis posiciones.

Sakura quiso hablar con Sasori, mas él la ignoró y lanzó al montículo.

—Yo iré primero. —dijo Naruto con confianza.

El pitcher se acomodó la gorra y el cátcher analizó al jugador a un lado del home. Sasori lo miró y Sai hizo una señal.

Después de un leve asentimiento, el pitcher alzó la pierna izquierda y lanzó.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **[1] Take me out to the ball game:** canción típica en el ambito del béisbol. Relata el deseo de una chica por asistir a un juego de pelota: béisbol.

 **[2] Balk:** una jugada del pitcher que consiste en lanzar a una de las bases ocupadas para hacer out sobre los corredores; pero se considera "balk" cuando el pitcher ya había "presentado" la jugada en home y él mismo se interrumpe para lanzar a las bases.

 **[3] Lanzador/pitcher:** el número uno en el campo, quien lanza la pelota desde el montículo.

 **[4] Receptor/cátcher:** el número dos en el campo, quien recibe los lanzamientos del pitcher.

 **[5] Strike out:** Es el tercer strike, el que otorga el out.

 **[6] Umpire:** el árbitro del partido. Puede haber, dependiendo del nivel del partido, desde uno hasta siete.

 **[7] Spikes:** calzado especial para los jugadores de béisbol. Parecido a los "tacos" del fútbol, pero con las gomas más cortas.

 **[8] Short stop/parador en corto:** el número seis del campo, se encuentra entre segunda y tercera base.

 **[9] Home run:** un batazo que sale del campo; permite y obliga al bateador correr las cuatro bases y, por lo tanto, anotar.

 **[10] Dugout:** caseta de descanso de los jugadores.

 **[11] "El gigante de Mulegé"** es un jugador mexicano real, su nombre es Japhet Amador. Estuvo en Los Diablos Rojos del México y ahora pertenece a Las Águilas Doradas de Rakuten. Se le llama así porque nació en Mulegé, Baja California Sur, y mide 1.93 m.

 **[12] Eujin Sawamura** es el protagonista del anime y manga Diamond no Ace. Aquí manejo que es un jugador real por la similtud que tiene con Naruto.

 **[13] Tiros de robo:** el robo de base ocurre cuando un corredor quiere llegar a la siguiente base sin que haya una jugada como tal. Los tiros de robo son para atrapar a los corredores en el acto.

 **[14] Grand slam:** un home run que trae cuatro carreras.

 **[15] Plato/home/diamante:** es la placa que se encuentra frente al cátcher, donde todas las jugadas empiezan.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Espero que les haya parecido entretenido este primer capítulo. Yo conocía algo de béisbol cuando salió el ending 39, pero algo hubo ahí que me pareció muy interesante y por eso me puse a investigar algunas cosas. Unas chicas del fandom y mi familia me ayudaron a comprender lo que me parecía extraño; así que entendería si después del glosario de arriba aún tuvieran dudas. Repito: pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta.

Díganme todo, por favor.

Naho Di, out!


	2. Base robada

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aviso: este fanfic está inspirado en el ending 39 de Naruto Shippuden; también toma detalles del anime "Diamond no Ace".**

 **Agradezco a Nayla Lía por facilitarme un diccionario de béisbol que, junto a sus compañeros de clase, hizo. Por el momento, no compartiré de manera entera el diccionario; pero parte de las definiciones usadas para el glosario del fanfic, se copiaron tal cual del diccionario. Por lo tanto, otorgo los derechos necesarios a estos estudiantes.**

 **También agradezco a Nayla por haber revisado algunas escenas de este capítulo.**

 **Detalle: capítulo aún no beteado.**

* * *

Para mayor compresión del capítulo, recomiendo leer el siguiente glosario. La dificultad en este segundo capítulo ha aumentado. Espero que esto les sea de ayuda.

 **Base robada:** Avance que hace un jugador para alcanzar la próxima base sin esperar a la jugada siguiente.

 **Batboy:** Miembro del equipo que se encarga de preparar los materiales que ocupan los jugadores.

 **Entrada/inning:** segmento del partido dividido en tres outs.

 **Calentar:** Al igual que en otros deportes, en el béisbol es necesario preparar los músculos para cualquier actividad. Los pitchers lanzan un poco antes de que comience la entrada.

 **Ponche:** Salida del bateador después de haber fallado a tres tiros hechos correctamente por parte del pitcher o haber abanicado sin éxito a la pelota.

 **Cambio de velocidad:** Lanzamiento realizado con el mismo movimiento que una bola rápida o una recta que, sin embargo posee una baja velocidad, lo cual tiende a confundir a los bateadores.

 **Arreos:** Accesorios que ocupa el cácher para proteger la zona entre la tibia y el peroné.

 **Peto:** Accesorio que ocupa el cátcher para proteger el torso.

 **Careta:** Accesorio que protege el rostro del cátcher.

 **Orden al bat:** Secuencia en la que se presentan los bateadores.

 **Cuadro:** Sitio en el campo que no tiene jardín; está conformado por las tres bases y el home que rodean al montículo.

 **Quieto/safe:** Indicación que hace el umpire para marcar que un corredor ha llegado antes que la pelota o no ha sido tocado por ella.

 **Hit doble/doblete:** Batazo donde un jugador logra avanzar dos bases.

 **Curva:** Lanzamiento realizado para confundir al bateador; como su nombre lo indica, hace creer que va a una dirección, mas cambia progresivamente de dirección.

 **Slurve:** Lanzamiento en el que el agarre de la pelota es como el de una curva, pero su mecánica al lanzar ocasiona un envío quebrado con poca velocidad.

 **Zona de bateo:** Lugar en el que se posiciona el bateador para tomar turno.

 **Guanteletas:** Accesorios que ocupan los bateadores para tener mejor agarre a la hora de batear.

 **Revirar:** Lanzar la pelota a uno de los jugadores dentro del cuadro con la finalidad de hacerle out a alguno de los participantes del equipo contrario que se encuentre en alguna de las bases.

 **Zona de strike:** Lugar en el que se determina si un lanzamiento es bueno (strike) o no (bola). Ésta se mide desde las rodillas a los hombros del bateador y de esquina a esquina del home.

 **Línea del campo:** Perímetro que rodea a la zona de juego. Si la pelota cae fuera de ésta, la jugada no es válida.

 **Foul ball/foul:** Batazo que nunca entra a la zona de juego.

 **Línea:** Batazo dentro de la zona de juego que avanza en línea recta.

 **Embasarse:** Llegar a primera base sin haberse hecho out.

 **Base por bola:** Avance que el bateador hace hacia la primera base debido a un acumulado de cuatro bolas por parte del pitcher.

* * *

Take me out to the ball game

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Base robada**

Las butacas se llenaron, la gente se arremolinaba para ver el reto que el entrenador Gai había preparado.

Una de las actividades más populares sobre el béisbol de Shinsuku eran las "muertes súbitas" de Gai: cada vez que alguno de los jugadores empezaba a decaer, apostaba su titularidad con uno de esos desafíos.

—No entiendo muy bien en qué consisten, Temari —admitió Tenten, la nueva batboy, detrás de la malla que separaba el campo de las gradas. Su compañera aludida, un año mayor que ella, le sonrió.

—Los partidos regulares tienen un total de nueve entradas en las que se distribuyen 27 outs por equipo, tres en cada inning. Esto quiere decir que si a uno de los jugadores ofensivos le hacen out, el equipo aún tiene dos oportunidades para hacer más carreras. Sin embargo, la muerte súbita de Gai-sensei se perfila a algo diferente: cinco outs por cada equipo; cuando uno de ellos realiza un out, inmediatamente cambian de defensivo a ofensivo. Es decir, tienen cinco oportunidades para anotar más carreras que el oponente.

—¿Sólo les da cinco entradas de un out cada una? ¡Eso es algo extremo! —Se quejó Tenten.

—Suena problemático —intervino Shikamaru, sentado detrás de ellas.

—Es emocionante —contradijo Temari, emocionada—. Fuerza a sus jugadores a poner todo de sí para no perder su lugar en el equipo. Es rudo, pero efectivo.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó el muchacho. De inmediato, las chicas voltearon a verlo al tiempo que Sasori se preparaba para calentar con su cátcher, Sai.

—¿Qué quieres decir, novato?

—Para alguien como Sakura, la presión de hacer algo bien siempre la ha acompañado; ser una chica la ha acomplejado un poco. Para ella este tipo de retos no es nada; pero Sasori detesta que lo presionen, él prefiere anteponer sus propios retos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podrá anteponer algo cuando sólo le dan una oportunidad para razonarlo todo? Además, él no conoce a sus contrincantes; no podrá saber cómo son si no tiene más tiempo para encontrar sus debilidades.

Temari sonrió. El umpire detrás del plato; es decir, Gai, gritó el primer strike. Naruto, quien bateaba, apretó los dientes.

—Ése no es trabajo de Sasori, sino de Sai. Podrá ser un chico raro en cualquier aspecto, mas parece que puede adivinar las deficiencias de cada jugador con sólo ver su posición de bateo. Con una seña, Sasori sabe exactamente qué debe tirar.

—¡Strike dos! —exclamó el umpire.

—¡Ah, eso no fue strike! —exclamó Naruto.

—Ese chico no podrá contra Sasori —murmuró Tenten.

—Es demasiado ruidoso —corroboró Temari.

Sasori giró la pelota entre sus dedos para ese último lanzamiento. No podía permitir que ese niñato lo derrotara. Gai era quien analizaba sus lanzamientos; tenía que sorprenderlo.

Miró la señal de Sai: una recta abierta. El chico sería avergonzado si acaso era ponchado con una bola de ese estilo.

Perfecto.

Sasori se tomó un segundo antes de asentir y colocar la pelota sobre su guante.

Su posición de frente le resultaba muy cómoda, pese a que muchas veces le hubieran llamado la atención por "revelar demasiado" al mostrar el lanzamiento a los jugadores detrás de él. Como fuera, pocos eran los que podían golpear sus tiros.

Naruto apretó las manos en el bate; estaba confiado. Mala señal, Naruto no le temía al ponche: estaba enfadado. Había que cambiar la estrategia, Sai también lo vio.

Una vez escondida la mano en el guante, se atrevió a tomarla de diferente manera antes de soltarla.

La mejor forma de controlar a un ansioso bateador es echarle sal a la herida. Un cambio de velocidad lo haría entrar en razón.

—¡Strike out! ¡Ahora cambien! —Rió Gai— ¡Que el fuego de la juventud los llene! ¡Aún tienen oportunidades!

—¿Eh? ¿Es uno de esos retos raros de Gai? —preguntó un hombre de cabello blanco y un lunar cerca de la barbilla; recién llegaba al campo y también vestía el uniforme del equipo.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Ve a segunda base, sé el umpire de esa base! ¡Estos chicos te darán sorpresas! —Le respondió el aludido, apretando el puño frente a su torso.

Kakashi no contestó. En su lugar, miró a Sasori entrar al dugout de locales. A pesar de que parecía haber aplastado a su contrincante, no sonreía. Por supuesto, no era un chico que se confiara.

De la caseta más cercana a Kakashi salieron dos novatos: uno de ellos traía puestos los arreos, el peto y la careta; la otra avanzaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella era segunda base.

El bateador ponchado esperó unos segundos antes de soltar el bate. Se veía furioso.

—Si quieres vengarte, ve por tu guante. —Le dijo el cátcher antes de acuclillarse frente al home— Es el segundo en el orden, al parecer.

—Lo haré; voy a hacerle lo que él a mí, dattebayo —prometió antes de caminar hacia el dugout.

Kakashi suspiró. Esos novatos no durarían ni diez minutos en el campo.

Sin decir una palabra más, Kakashi se dirigió al sitio donde Gai lo quería y de reojo vio cómo la muchacha estiraba sus piernas y brazos. La confianza que emanaba sólo era un disfraz: estaba aterrada por enfrentarse a jugadores más experimentados que ella.

Sai era el primero en el orden; por supuesto que había que temerle.

Sasuke lo miró: era diestro y abría bastante las piernas. Por lo tanto, estilo debía ser rápido.

Una bola rápida adentro lo obligaría a poncharse o a elevar la pelota al cuadro. Era un out seguro.

Sólo esperaba que el tal Naruto supiera de esos lanzamientos.

Hizo una seña pegada a su tobillo izquierdo y esperó a que la mirada de Naruto la aprobara. Luego de medio segundo, Naruto asintió.

La punta del pie derecho de Naruto se acomodó un paso detrás, a un ángulo de 90 grados del izquierdo. Su rodilla izquierda se alzó hasta la mitad de su abdomen al tiempo que sus brazos se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

—Un estilo americano —dijo Shikamaru.

La muñeca del pitcher se dejó caer apenas soltó la pelota. El impulso del lanzamiento lo obligó a dar un paso al frente. El contacto de la madera contra la piel lo alertó. Sai la había golpeado.

Su cátcher, igual de nervioso que él, se quitó la careta y miró el recorrido de la bola.

El jardinero derecho, un chico muy alto y delgado, se apresuró a lanzar a segunda base: el corredor ya estaba llegando a la misma.

Kakashi no tuvo que pensárselo mucho: el pie de Sai ya estaba ahí cuando Sakura recibió la bola. Sai ni siquiera había necesitado barrerse; se estaba burlando de ella.

—Quieto.

Los ojos negros del titular chocaron por un segundo con los verdes de la novata.

Sakura se mordió el labio antes de arrojarle la pelota al frustrado pitcher.

Sasuke miró a su derecha: Sasori se aproximaba hacia el plato. No podía permitirlo: con un hit doble entraría la primera carrera.

—Tiempo fuera—pidió a Gai antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Naruto.

El chico también miraba a su próximo bateador. Tenían que detenerlo.

—Dime qué lanzamientos controlas —exigió Sasuke a unos pasos de él; cubría con el guante sus labios. Naruto, sin comprender por qué hacía eso, respondió con completa libertad:

—Mi fuerte es la rápida.

—La rápida la golpearon. ¿Puedes hacer curvas? —inquirió un tanto desesperado. Naruto negó lentamente— ¿Slurve? ¿Cambio de velocidad? ¿Algo más?

—¡Ya te dije que no! —gritó Naruto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante el agudo tono de Naruto.

—Idiota, habla en voz baja. —Lo regañó— Entonces no pierdas de vista mis indicaciones, ¿está bien? Tenemos que sacarlo.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Se quejó.

—¡Te dije que hables en voz baja, perdedor!

—¡Tú estás alzando la voz, estúpido! —respondió Naruto.

—Niños, ya basta. —Les llamó la atención Kakashi— Es hora de jugar.

Sasuke miró por encima de Naruto a Kakashi y frunció el entrecejo. Tenía razón: no podía distraerse cuando ya tenían un hombre en segunda base.

Tras una mirada a Sai, quien no había dejado de observar su escena, le dio la espalda a Naruto y regresó a su posición.

—Será una rápida, entonces. —Se dijo.

Sasori ya estaba en la zona de bateo cuando Sasuke se acuclilló. Gai alzó el brazo para indicar que el tiempo que había pedido Sasuke ya había concluido.

Sasori asintió, se acomodó una vez más las guanteletas y apretó un momento el bate.

Sakura lo miró; sus ojos podrían cruzarse con los de él si tan sólo se atreviera. Parecía que por algún motivo estaba enfadado con ella.

Sai, el corredor, se separó de la base en el momento en el que el pitcher escondió su lanzamiento dentro del guante. Sakura lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y se acomodó en la almohadilla para recibir en cualquier momento el lanzamiento de Naruto en caso de que quisiera revirar.

—Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer... —murmuró Kakashi para sí.

Naruto lanzó obedeciendo a Sasuke. Sasori no movió el bate.

Una baja y adentro.

—¡Bola! —gritó el umpire.

Sasuke no dijo nada. No había problema; Naruto tenía buen control con la zona de strike.

O eso tenía que probarlo. Sasori ya lo había visto tirar bajas; no se esperaba un lanzamiento perfecto.

Mirándolo de cerca, Sasori debía medir cerca de un metro con sesenta; su zona de strike era menor que la de Sai. Era la oportunidad perfecta para probar a Naruto sin arriesgarse realmente a Sasori.

De cualquier modo, la pediría con mayor potencia para que fuera más difícil verla.

La expresión de Naruto evidenció su sorpresa: no creía que fuera una buena idea.

—Obedéceme —sentenció Sasuke repitiendo la seña.

Por un breve momento, la mirada de Sasori se posicionó en la segunda base; en Sai, no en Sakura.

Naruto lanzó. El bateador tocó la pelota; ésta se dirigió fuera de la línea del campo, cerca del jardín izquierdo.

—Maldición —farfulló Sasuke.

—¡Foul! —exclamó Gai.

Aunque los fouls eran considerados strikes hasta cierto límite, le preocupaba el hecho de que hubieran arruinado su estrategia.

Había bateadores que siempre dejaban escapar el primer lanzamiento para abanicar en el segundo; mas eso no era nada seguro. Y no creía que un jugador de la talla de Sasori hiciera algo así.

En ese caso, las altas le darían oportunidad mayor de crear una línea al cuadro; con eso sería suficiente para terminar con la entrada.

—Sasori no es un bateador sencillo —dijo Tenten en las gradas.

Shikamaru, siempre atento a lo que sucedía dentro del campo, colocó los codos en las rodillas y miró con atención al corredor en segunda base. Había aplaudido dos veces.

—¡Foul! —Volvió a exclamar el umpire.

Otra vez había adivinado la estrategia de Sasuke. ¿Cómo?

En efecto, había bateado una recta que fue directamente al dugout vacío de los defensivos. Pero la había vuelto a golpear; la próxima sería la definitiva.

Un tanto preocupado, lanzó una pelota a Naruto y se mordió ligeramente el labio. Tal vez una bola baja y afuera podría desorientar a Sasori. Si abanicaba, estaría perdido.

Sai abrió un paso más. Parecía que en serio planeaba robarse la base. Sakura lo miró con cierta ansiedad: tenía que llamar la atención del pitcher.

—¡Ese corredor...! —soltó Shikamaru casi en el oído de Temari.

—Así que lo notaste. —Le respondió un hombre que estaba sentado a un lado del novato. Era un hombre de cabello cano que tenía unas hojas impresas en las piernas y una pluma en la mano.

—¡Jiraiya-sensei! —exclamó Temari al notarlo— Así que usted también está aquí.

—Los rumores corren muy rápido —respondió el aludido.

Casi en el mismo momento, los ojos de Sasuke chocaron con los de Sai. Podría haber jurado que un segundo antes había estado atento a su guante y, más específicamente, a sus señas. Era él quien le indicaba a Sasori con pequeños movimientos, que podrían pasar inadvertidos, lo que Naruto haría.

Su vista debía ser muy aguda.

—Ese maldito —murmuró un momento antes de recibir la bola baja de Naruto, que, como era de esperar, no bateó Sasori.

Tan rápido como le permitieron los arreos, Sasuke se puso de pie y lanzó directamente a segunda base. Sus dedos se resbalaron al último segundo; su lanzamiento se curveó hacia la izquierda.

Sakura lo vio. Como si lo hubiera ensayado antes, despegó el pie derecho de la almohadilla y estiró el brazo para tomar la pelota un momento previo a bajar el guante. Casi sin mirar, Sakura colocó ambas manos justo frente al jugador que regresaba a la base que ella custodiaba.

Esta vez él se había barrido, previendo la dificultad que Sakura le presentaría. Ya lo veía: ella era una amenaza en cuestiones defensivas.

La punta de su pie tocaba la almohadilla, pero el guante de Sakura ya había rozado su pantorrilla.

Fue una jugada muy veloz, muy complicada; mas Kakashi, asombrado, lo había visto con claridad.

—Fue sorprendente... Es un out —musitó casi sin creerse la habilidad que Sakura tenía para defender esa base.

La agresividad de Deidara asustaba a cualquiera; empero la inteligencia de Sakura aterraría hasta a él mismo.

—¡Bien hecho, Sakura-chan! ¡Qué gran jugada! —La felicitó Naruto desde el montículo.

—¡Oh! ¡Ella es increíble! ¡Ya me enamoré! —gritó un chico desde las gradas; sus cejas eran muy parecidas a las del entrenador.

—Qué muchachos tan interesantes... —musitó Jiraiya.

Mientras los tres novatos a prueba regresaban al dugout, Naruto no dejó de festejar por Sakura, quien sólo se ruborizó.

—¿Qué tal bateas? —Le preguntó Sasuke a la chica, una vez dentro de la caseta y sin sacar a colación su hazaña del día.

—¿Batear? —repitió ella, olvidándose de lo anterior. Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo un momento antes de volver a la mirada insistente del molesto cátcher— No muy bien.

—Ya veo —respondió éste al tiempo que observaba los lanzamientos de Sasori—. Él controla los cambios de velocidad; ten cuidado con eso. Debes embasarte, yo me haré cargo de que anotemos.

Sakura asintió sin pensárselo dos veces. Para la seguridad que presentaba, debía ser un grandioso bateador.

Firme, Sakura se colocó un casco en la cabeza y tomó un bate. Apenas escuchó el grito de suerte de Naruto.

Mientras se acomodaba en el plato, se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que bateó algo de Sasori. Desde que tenía memoria, Sasori había sido de su equipo en la liguilla de verano; nunca había tenido que enfrentarlo como pitcher.

Alzó la mirada y la clavó en él. El pitcher que ella admiraba la veía como si no la conociera, como si fuera un obstáculo más para su triunfo.

Incluso, Sakura casi pudo jurar que antes de que la bola se deslizara por sus dedos, la había mirado con cierto resentimiento.

Sakura sostuvo la respiración y retrocedió cuando vio la pelota pasar frente a sus ojos. Esa velocidad no se había visto cuando él lanzó.

—¡Bola! —gritó Gai.

"Cambios de velocidad, Sasori es bueno en esos lanzamientos", se recordó.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué lanzaba tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Ella respiraba acompasadamente: tenía miedo.

—Si ese lanzamiento te asustó, no tienes lo necesario para pertenecer al equipo. —Le dijo Sai al tiempo que se recargaba ligeramente en la pierna derecha.

Sakura no respondió. Sasori quería asustarla. Por supuesto, lo había olvidado: él ya había perdido la titularidad, por lo que tenía que impresionar al entrenador.

Sin embargo, Sakura deseaba entrar al equipo; era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Preparada para otro lanzamiento violento de Sasori, puso un pie unos centímetros detrás de lo acostumbrado.

Sasori asintió, se colocó de perfil y lanzó. Un estilo muy cómodo; no estaba tomando en serio a Sakura.

Esta vez, Sakura tuvo que agacharse un poco.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! —gritó Naruto desde el dugout.

—¡Bola dos! —marcó el entrenador antes de dirigirse al cátcher— Contrólalo; ya fue suficiente.

—Sí, entrenador —contestó el aludido.

Sakura suspiró. Eso quería decir que Sasori por fin lanzaría algo decente.

Con una posición común, Sakura esperó la bola de Sasori.

Una baja, una bola tan baja que podría haberla golpeado como si se tratara de golf.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Se preguntó Shikamaru— Sasori ya sabe cómo batea Sakura, ¿por qué la evita?

—Si ellos dos ya se conocían, entonces hay mil motivos por los que esté haciendo esto —contestó Jiraiya.

—No tiene sentido: Sakura es pésima bateando, era noveno en el orden en nuestro... ¡Sakura!

—¡Bola cuatro! ¡Contrólate, Sasori, o tendré que sacarte de la temporada! —gritó el umpire.

Sakura estaba en el suelo, sin el bate y con los ojos perdidos en la tierra. De no haberse tirado, la pelota habría pegado en su casco o en su rostro. Aterrada, miró al pitcher. Éste no parecía haberse incomodado con la advertencia del entrenador; al contrario, ya pisaba la placa del montículo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

—¡Yo lo mato, 'ttebayo! —bramó Naruto, mas la mano de Sasuke sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

—Quédate ahí o vas a arruinarlo. —Lo regañó.

—¡¿Pero acaso no viste, idiota?!

—Cállate y quédate en la caseta —ordenó el cátcher antes de tomar el lugar que Sakura había dejado para trotar con cierta dificultad a la primera base.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el jugador a cargo de esa almohadilla. Sakura se abrazaba cuando asintió levemente.

Sasuke la miró un segundo: toda esa confianza con la que entró al dugout se había convertido en terror. Ese pitcher era demasiado agresivo.

Se mordió el labio. No importaba; él no se asustaría.

Sasori ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviera viendo sus posibilidades. Al final, accedió a la petición de Sai y miró hacia donde estaba Sakura; ella ni siquiera se había despegado unos centímetros de la base. Patética.

El brazo de Sasori se dejó caer a través del impulso de su suave lanzamiento. A pesar de la sencillez de los movimientos del pitcher, la bola voló a una velocidad muy alta.

Empero, Sasuke sorprendió a todos al tomarla con la mano izquierda. Sólo unas guanteletas protegían su piel de la de la pelota.

Sasori y Sai habían querido hacer lo mismo con Sasuke que con Sakura: la nariz de Sasuke había estado a punto de ser golpeada.

—¡Increíble! ¡Agarró uno de los lanzamientos de Sasori sin un guante! —exclamó Temari, un tanto sonriente.

—Así que ésas son las habilidades del cátcher Uchiha —susurró Shikamaru.

—¿Qué no sabes lanzar strikes, perdedor? —preguntó Sasuke a su contrincante en el montículo, como era de esperar previo a arrojarle la pelota.

—Gai, es suficiente —dijo Kakashi desde segunda, caminando hacia el home—. No puedes permitir que esto continúe.

—Lo sé —respondió el umpire principal. Luego palmeó el hombro de Sai y habló en voz alta:—. Será mejor que se vayan. Mañana asistirán los aspirantes que no han sido evaluados; Sasori, Sai, Deidara, ustedes no vendrán a los entrenamientos hasta que esto concluya.

—¡Pero no ha terminado la entrada, sensei! —Se quejó Naruto.

—Es suficiente; ya lo oíste, Naruto —respondió Sasuke caminando hacia la caseta para dejar el equipo—. Sakura no puede continuar —susurró cuando pasó a su lado.

Naruto, culpable, miró a la muchacha a la que estaban apoyando.

Sakura se había dejado caer de rodillas en la almohadilla. Sus ojos verdes seguían a una sola persona. Esa persona ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **ArcanaMoon me expresó que era algo incómodo ver numeritos entre la lectura; así que adopté este nuevo glosario. Me parece más cómodo, ¿y a ustedes?**

 **Agradezco mucho los bellos comentarios de todos; de verdad, no creí que escritores tan buenos leyeran este fanfic. Me siento orgullosa, ¡gracias! Les prometo que daré todo de mí para que este fanfic no decepcione ni a su autora ni a sus lectores.**

 **Lo estuve pensando y voy a procurar que las actualizaciones sean quincenales.**

 **Por lo pronto, les deseo éxito y nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Naho Di, out!**


End file.
